


numeral

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has been staring at the same equation for four minutes and seven seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	numeral

The problem with Nagisa is that sometimes it’s difficult for Rei to tell when he’s being serious and when he’s joking; the way he’d said ‘studying’ _had_ seemed suspicious, but it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d made something so mundane sound…well, like something else.

Rei has been staring at the same equation for four minutes and seven seconds.

He can feel Nagisa’s eyes on him, just—just _watching_ , and he doesn’t know what to think of it. Defying Rei’s expectations, Nagisa _had_ actually brought study materials with him. He has them fanned out across the table in Rei’s room like a deck of cards. He hasn’t touched them since he first got them out.

Swallowing hard, Rei scribbles out a five in the margin below the equation, and then erases it.

“Having trouble, Rei-chan?” asks Nagisa, and it’s light, friendly, but Rei feels Nagisa’s foot sliding up his leg under the table, and just like that, his suspicions are confirmed. In a way, it’s freeing—it’s nice to be certain. Rei sets the pencil down on the table. Abruptly, Nagisa’s foot is gone.

Nagisa only beams a smile when Rei gives him a confused look. Hesitating, Rei picks up the pencil again, scribbles down another five. Erases it. _Wrong._

“Aren’t you going to study?” he inquires pointedly, not looking at Nagisa. He rereads the problem, writes down a four, and then lets a six and an eight follow it. Correct. It’s only the first step to solving the equation, but at least he’s collected himself enough for that.

There’s a smile in Nagisa’s voice when he replies, “Later,” and ducks under the table.

It takes Rei a moment to react, seeing as he hasn’t been watching Nagisa as closely as Nagisa had been watching him (on purpose). His pencil digs a sharp gray point into his paper as Nagisa’s hands find his knees, shoving his legs apart, crowding closer.

“You,” says Rei, and that’s as far as he gets. Nagisa’s fingers are grasping at the button of his uniform pants.

“Wait, wait,” says Nagisa, “keep working on that problem, you look good like that.”

“You can’t even see me,” Rei hears himself retort. Nagisa gets the zipper of Rei’s pants down, making a clearly triumphant noise.

“You’re right,” he says, “but I can think about it,” and starts mouthing at Rei’s cock through his underwear.

Rei rests his elbow on the table, leaning his face into his palm and struggling to breathe evenly. Nagisa can probably feel Rei getting hard, can tell how much Rei wants his mouth on him, and it sends his concentration into a fog.

Nagisa hooks his fingers into the waistband of Rei’s pants and tugs gently at them. Rei lifts his hips up so that Nagisa can pull those and his underwear down enough to free his erection. Rei takes a deep breath, counts to two for the breath in, holds it for four counts, exhales. “Keep working,” Nagisa reminds him. Rei looks down his paper. He’s been holding the pencil all this time, he realizes, letting his eyes travel along new lines he doesn’t remember making. Nagisa starts at the base of his cock, licking up it until he reaches the head—and that’s where Rei has to stop trying to read the numbers on the page.

Nagisa, usually so messy in everything else, is strangely methodical in this. He’s careful when he takes the tip of Rei’s dick into his mouth, achingly patient as he lets his mouth sink down onto the rest. Rei is gripping the pencil so tight that he’s not sure how he hasn’t broken it yet.

“Shit,” he says. Nagisa moans in agreement, and Rei listens to the sound of rustling fabric under the table, to the sound of uniform pants being undone.

Nagisa’s mouth is slick and wet and a constant pressure around his cock and Rei can hear, now, Nagisa slowly jacking himself off, whimpering quietly as he does. Nagisa doesn’t even try to get Rei’s cock too deep down his throat but he doesn’t have to: Rei closes his eyes, bites his lip and tries not to groan, tries not to jerk up closer to Nagisa’s mouth. He fails at both when Nagisa’s free arm wraps around his hips, holding Rei in place.

Rei’s eyes are shut so tightly he can see lights behind them and Nagisa doesn’t show any signs of letting up, letting him take a breather, letting him collect himself. Nagisa is moaning openly now, rutting into his own hand, long drawn out noises that go straight to Rei’s cock. Rei is so close, already.

“Nagisa,” he exhales, honorifics forgotten, and comes as soon as Nagisa’s fingers trail feather-light across the skin just below his lower back.

A desperate keen rises from the back of his throat as Nagisa swallows around him. A split second later Nagisa’s tongue is cleaning up his cock, still careful. Rei doesn’t know how much more he can take but Nagisa stops after only a moment, backing out from under the table. His hair is ruffled just enough to be noticeable. Rei watches numbly as he darts around, fly still open, and grabs the pencil out of Rei’s fist, throwing it off somewhere and settling himself on top of Rei’s study material.

“I really want to—on your face,” Nagisa hurriedly explains, putting a hand on his cock and watching Rei closely. Rei can’t decide where to look. It only takes a few quick jerks of his fist for Nagisa to come all over Rei’s glasses. Rei’s shudder travels down throughout his entire body, his gaze fixed on Nagisa’s.

It takes a few minutes before Rei has the presence of mind to want to clean up.

He clears his throat awkwardly and moves to go get a tissue or something. Nagisa stops him with one hand and reels him in for a kiss, but Rei remembers at the last moment just where Nagisa’s mouth has been and turns his head away so that Nagisa’s mouth connects with Rei’s cheek, instead.

Nagisa laughs. “Maybe next time,” he says. Rei reaches out awkwardly and runs the tips of his fingers over the knuckles of Nagisa’s hands, just once. He’s not sure whether Nagisa’s joking or serious again.

He finds that in this case it doesn’t really matter.


End file.
